Amor
by Ashling15
Summary: Duo sente raiva de si mesmo por não conseguir confessar a Heero seus sentimentos, enquanto isso, sua vida desmorona-se aos poucos ao ver seu amado com Relena.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: Ashling**

**Casais: 1x2 1xR entre outros....**

_-_

_Duo POV_

Os dois rodopiavam pelo salão, os olhos não se desgrudavam nem por um segundo, as mãos dadas enquanto que uma das mãos dele circundava a fina cintura de Relena que apoiava a outra mão em seu ombro. Eles pareciam tão.... Apaixonados. Lembro que todos sempre diziam que eles formavam um belo casal, mas sempre achei isso idiotice, mas agora, vendo os dois tão perto um do outro, vejo que estava errado, os dois juntos parecia tão.... Certo.

As pessoas paravam de dançar e davam espaço ao "casal", logo apenas eles dançavam tranquilamente enquanto eram observados pelos convidados.

-Não acha isso lindo, Duo?

Observei o loiro ao meu lado com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-O que é lindo, Quatre?

-Os dois!Heero e Relena! - respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Voltei os olhos ao par e franzi o cenho, eu podia muito bem esculacha-los, dizer que definitivamente eles não serviam um para o outro, mas... Eu não mentia, Duo Maxwell não era um mentiroso!

-Sim, realmente formam um belo casal. – admiti a contragosto.

Quando eu soube que haveria um baile comemorando o fim da guerra, fiquei tão animado!Eu pensei verdadeiramente que teria uma chance, uma chancezinha com Heero!Eu o chamaria em um canto enquanto todos estavam ocupados dançando e falaria tudo que sentia, que desde que o conheci me vi perdidamente apaixonado pelo Soldado Perfeito, que eu o amava com todo o meu ser!Com certeza ele tiraria a arma de dentro do cós da calça do smoking preto e atiraria em mim – enquanto nos vestíamos para o baile eu o vi se vestindo e pegando sua inseparável arma e eu não me surpreenderia se um dia ele se casasse com ela -, ou quem sabe ele também esconde algum sentimento por mim, o que era muito improvável, mas, não custava sonhar, certo?

-O que foi, Maxwell? Parece infeliz. Sempre pensei que quando a guerra terminasse você seria um dos que pularia de alegria. Que foi? Sente falta de sangue espirrando?

Meus olhos estreitaram-se ao vislumbrar Wufei ao meu lado, ele sorria zombeteiro e esperava que eu disse-se algo, o que não tardou a acontecer:

-Escuta aqui, chinês!Pra sua informação eu estou mais do que feliz que aquela maldita guerra tenha terminado e que nunca mais terei de segurar uma arma, e sim ao mesmo tempo estou infeliz por que esse baile está muito chato e, além disso, você não tem mais nada pra fazer além de atanazar minha vida, não?!

-Nossa que humor – ele murmurou surpreso – Mas tenho que concordar que esse baile está um tédio mesmo.

Meus olhos percorreram por cada extensão do salão e localizaram uma mulher de cabelos castanhos que trajava um lindo vestido tomara que caia vermelho.

-Como pode dizer isso, Fei?Você ainda não deve ter notado a linda mulher do outro lado do salão que está, se você quiser saber, totalmente solitária, completamente solteiríssima!-sorri malicioso enquanto Wufei olhava por sobre meu ombro e corava terrivelmente.

-Sally Po?!Está brincando comigo, Maxwell?!Eu não gosto dela, de onde você tira essas idéias ridículas?!-ele cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

Todos sabiam que Fei gostava de Sally, na verdade eu acho que a própria Sally sabia disso, mas é claro que com o gênio do chinês ela tinha medo de acabar magoando-se e esperava que ele se aproxima-se, mas por mim, a partir de hoje ela não iria precisar esperar mais um minuto se quer!

Cruzei os braços nas costas e olhei pensativo para o teto, escondendo um sorriso malicioso.

-Então.... Você não vai convidá-la para dançar?-perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

-Não!-respondeu ainda emburrado, às vezes ele conseguia ser mais teimoso que... Que... EU!

-Huuuummm – girei o corpo, encarando Sally que agora conversava com um rapaz alto e moreno, opa, parece que o Fei tinha concorrência, no mesmo instante joguei os braços para cima e comecei a saltitar no mesmo lugar enquanto chamava por ela – Sally!Sally!SALLY!

Os convidados me olhavam assustados, eles haviam perdido completamente o interesse no "casal" que ainda dançava, pouco depois a música também parou de tocar e o silêncio reinou sendo cortado apenas por meus gritos insistentes, Wufei se encolheu, rubro de vergonha quando peguei seu braço e o levantei junto aos meus. Sally finalmente me notou – e como não notar? – ela olhou ao redor e sorriu levemente, dispensou o rapaz e caminhou elegantemente até nós.

Enquanto ela se aproximava, olhei por instinto ao redor e notei que Relena e Heero também me encaravam, um com olhar de reprovação e outro de divertimento – incrível!Heero não estava bravo pelo escândalo que havia feito, acho que ele entendeu no mesmo instante o que eu estava fazendo e por isso me deu um desconto, há tempos que nós tentávamos "empurrar" Wufei para Sally e hoje podia ser o grande dia.

-O que foi, Duo? – ela perguntou para mim, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em Wufei.

Fui para trás do Fei e o empurrei levemente pelos ombros, aproximando-o mais dela.

-O Fei quer lhe falar algo muito importante!

-Ah, é? – não sei se foi impressão minha, mas seus olhos pareceram brilhar de felicidade.

-Vai lá, garanhão. – murmurei próximo ao ouvido de Wufei e sai de perto dos dois.

Fui para um canto qualquer do salão, sendo seguido pelos olhos de várias pessoas, encostei-me a uma parede e fiquei admirando Sally e Wufei, o silêncio era tanto que eu podia ouvir o que conversavam de onde eu estava.

-O que quer me falar, Fei?- sua voz saiu aveludada.

-Eu.... É que eu.... Nós.... Eu.... - ele começou a se contorcer e se enrolar nas palavras.

-Quer dançar comigo?- ela o poupou de falar, embora eu quisesse que ela tivesse dado um tempo a ele, era engraçado ver o machão Wufei completamente fora de si perto de uma mulher.

-SIM! – ele gritou, sua voz carregada de alívio.

-Vamos!- ela gritou eufórica agarrando uma de suas mãos e o levando para o meio da pista ao lado de Relena e Heero.

Quando todos viram que um novo casal havia se formado, uma música mais lenta passou a tocar, agora os dois pares tinham a total atenção da "platéia".

Sorri contente por uma vez na vida ter tentado bancar o cupido e ter dado certo, geralmente se eu tramo algum plano sempre ocorre algo errado ou alguém sempre sai ferido, é incrível a minha falta de sorte!

De repente senti falta de algo, ou melhor, alguém, loiro, baixinho e que passa quase que despercebido pelo amplo salão, eu podia jurar que ele estava ao meu lado e de Wufei, caminhei pelas pessoas, tentando achá-lo, pensando bem agora, não havia sido apenas Quatre que havia sumido e sim Trowa, lembro-me perfeitamente que Trowa ficou o tempo inteiro ao lado de Quatre, acompanhando-o como se fosse sua sombra.

Ai tinha coisa!Eu já havia percorrido cada extensão do salão, perguntei a alguns garçons, dando as características dos dois e eles negaram, dizendo não ter visto ninguém parecido pela festa.

OK, eu sei que eles são soldados muito bem treinados e que se aparecesse um inimigo ou coisa assim eu não precisaria me preocupar, mas eu **estava** preocupado!Não era normal eles sumiram desta forma sem avisar ninguém, a não ser que.....

De repente lembrei-me que há alguns meses atrás, Wufei havia me comentado da "intimidade" do árabe e do latino, do extremo carinho com que os dois se dirigiam um ao outro. E que ele tinha a "leve" desconfiança que eles não jogavam no nosso time, bem, ai fica confuso, por que caso o Fei não saiba eu deliberadamente não jogo no time dele. Então era isso, será que o Q e o Tro estavam..... Juntos?

Sai discretamente da mansão de Relena, desci as escadas da varanda e cheguei ao imenso jardim e comecei a procurá-los por ali, passei por um chafariz que era iluminado por luzes azuis que se encontravam dentro da água, dei a volta na mansão, passando por arbustos, árvores e mais chafarizes.

Estava quase desistindo e já dando meia volta para voltar à mansão, quando ouvi um murmurinho, olhei ao redor e segui o som, escondi-me rápido atrás de uma árvore ao ver Quatre e Trowa sentados lado a lado em um banco de madeira de baixo de uma cerejeira, eles olhavam a Lua, Quatre tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Trowa que por sua vez abraçava a cintura do loiro, puxando-o para mais próximo de si.

Sorri feliz pelos dois e decidi voltar para a mansão, dando-os um tempo a sós, fui caminhando na ponta dos pés para longe e gemi frustrado ao pisar em um galho de árvore e quebrá-lo, um alto estralo foi ouvido, seguido de uma voz:

-Duo?

Girei o corpo e sorri amarelo ao ver que os dois me encaravam preocupados – na verdade apenas Quatre me olhava preocupado, Trowa me lançava um olhar do tipo "Prepare-se, chegou o seu dia, você a partir de hoje é considerado um americano morto!", ou algo assim -, os dois haviam se afastado e o loiro se levantou caminhando hesitante em minha direção.

-Olha, Duo, sei que isso é meio.... Chocante – Trowa bufou – Mas eu prometo que eu e o Tro iríamos explicar tudo a vocês, quando estivessem preparados, claro e eu gostaria que mantivesse isso em segredo. – pediu suplicante.

Pus uma mão na cintura enquanto que com a outra coçava a cabeça, fingindo pensar, encarei Quatre que me olhava esperançoso e sorri de orelha a orelha.

-Que isso, Q!Eu fico muito feliz que você e o Trowa estejam juntos, tava na cara que vocês dois estavam apaixonados!E não se preocupe que não conto pra ninguém, não!

Trowa arregalou os olhos surpreso – acho que ele pensou que eu iria fazer um escândalo quando os visse juntos ou recebesse a noticia – e em seguida sorriu levemente, balançando a cabeça em um sinal claro de agradecimento.

-Obrigado, Duo!Você é realmente um bom amigo! – o loiro sorriu mostrando suas fileiras de dentes branquinhos.

-Ahhhh de nada, loirinho. E se eu fosse você eu contava logo pro Fei e pro Heero, eles também são bons amigos e tenho certeza que compreenderiam – sorri dando as costas e voltando para a mansão.

Na verdade eu tinha certeza que Wufei teria um chilique quando soubesse, mas com o tempo ele se acostumaria com a idéia, e Heero... Bom, ele nem ligaria.

Suspirei profundamente quando parei em frente à porta aberta da mansão, eu podia ouvir a música ainda soando no ar, mas agora ninguém mais dançava, Relena e Heero estavam em um canto, de mãos entrelaçadas e conversavam baixinho, Relena às vezes dava alguns pulinhos de alegria com algum comentário de Heero, já ele se mantinha sério, sorrindo fraquinho ao ver a empolgação da garota.

Procurei o outro casal com os olhos e vi Wufei e Sally em outro canto, Sally havia bebido além da conta e se pendurava nos ombros do chinês que estava rubro de vergonha.

Ri divertido com a cena que presenciei e finalmente adentrei o salão, todos estavam acompanhados, apenas Duo Maxwell como sempre... Solitário.

De repente senti um leve desconforto, como se alguém me observasse, meus olhos percorreram o ambiente e fixaram-se em duas esferas azuis, senti minhas pernas ficarem anêmicas com a intensidade do olhar, nos encaramos por longos minutos, senti meu rosto vermelho e uma vontade louca de sair dali, mas meu corpo não me obedecia, seus olhos pareciam me hipnotizar, chamando-me.

Senti-me frustrado ao ver seus olhos desviando-se dos meus e olhando para a loira que se pendurava em seu pescoço, querendo atenção.

Minhas pernas finalmente se mexeram e rumei para o canto mais solitário e escuro do salão, isolando-me pelo resto da noite de tudo e todos, pensando seriamente nos poucos minutos que meus olhos se cruzaram com os de Yui e tentando entender sua atitude. Não sei por que, mas tive a leve sensação de ter visto uma faísca de desejo em seus olhos.

Continua...

**Nota: Hoi Hoi ^^**

**Neee o que estão achando da fic? **

**Por favor, deixem reviews ^^**

**Beijos a todos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora: Ashling**

**Casais: 1x2, 3x4 e 1+R**

**Capitulo 2 –**

_Duo POV_

Eu deveria estar pulando de felicidade neste instante, quero dizer, tantas coisas boas aconteceram em apenas um mísero dia!

A festa de comemoração, fui o primeiro a descobrir que Trowa e Quatre estão juntos, Wufei finalmente havia desencalhado e sumido – no meio da festa ele e Sally haviam desaparecido misteriosamente. No fim o chinês até que se deu bem -, e mesmo assim eu ficava a cada minuto mais deprimido, e, por alguma razão eu achava que tinha alguma coisa a ver com a cena fora da limusine.

Heero e Relena se abraçavam fortemente, ele enlaçando-a pela cintura e ela com as mãos descansando em seu peito com a cabeça recostada em seu ombro.

Sim!Definitivamente tinha a ver com esta cena!

Afundei no banco de couro e olhei para baixo, emburrado.

-O que houve, Duo? – uma voz baixa ao meu lado perguntou.

Encarei os olhos verdes de Trowa e depois o adormecido Quatre ao seu lado.

-Nada – murmurei em resposta.

Ele deu de ombros ao ver que eu não queria conversa e voltou sua total atenção ao amante.

Hum... Amante. Eu consigo me referir tão naturalmente aos dois como amantes que estou surpreso comigo mesmo, quer dizer, tava na cara que os dois se gostavam há tempos e eu sempre achei que mesmo assim eles não ficariam juntos e mesmo que ficassem, me sentiria.... Incomodado com a idéia dos dois juntos. Mas quando eu os vi, aceitei imediatamente. Acho que esta minha paixão pelo Yui também me ajudou a aceitá-los. Tenho que confessar, que pouco antes de conhecer o Heero, a idéia de dois homens juntos me era...... Repugnante. É engraçado como as coisas mudam quando acontece com você, não é?

Voltei os olhos para o vidro escuro da limusine, os dois ainda estavam abraçados e imóveis, será que essa "tortura" duraria muito?Relena se soltou levemente dos braços dele e lhe disse algo, que pelos movimentos dos lábios me soou como um "Eu te amo", tranquei a respiração e cravei as unhas no banco, esperando ansioso pela resposta, que não veio.

Ele simplesmente a beijou na testa e se afastou, entrando na limusine e sentando no banco a minha frente.

-Vamos – disse ao chofer e logo estávamos em movimento.

Ele me olhou e perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Que foi?

Só depois da pergunta que notei que estava com a boca escancarada e os olhos arregalados, fechei imediatamente a boca e pisquei os olhos, focando-os no Soldado Perfeito.

-Hum.. Nada, não foi nada. – murmurei tímido.

Ele grunhiu e ficou a olhar a paisagem lá fora durante o percurso inteiro.

-

Entrei na mansão de Quatre e cai pesadamente no sofá de três lugares branco, estava moído e a idéia de que eu ainda tinha que tomar banho fez-me gemer, realmente eu estava acabado, só o que queria neste instante era subir as escadas e dormir na minha cama quentinha.

Apoiei-me nos cotovelos e olhei por sob o sofá a escada de dez degraus, voltei a gemer e descansei a cabeça no braço do móvel, talvez fosse melhor eu descansar um pouquinho aqui.

-Duo!Tire os sapatos! – o loiro me repreendeu sonolento ao entrar na casa seguido de Trowa.

-Já vou! – murmurei.

Minutos depois senti alguém retirar meus sapatos e bufar.

-Você não tem jeito, Duo. – observei Quatre ir para a cozinha, meus sapatos pretos balançando em suas mãos.

Voltei os olhos para o garoto com a grande franja, ficamos nos encarando por poucos segundos.

-Trowa, venha cá me ajudar! – e ele foi para a cozinha.

Ouvi a porta se fechando.

-Por que não vai pro quarto?

Olhei para o japonês que estava parado ao lado do sofá.

-Preguiça – respondi simplesmente.

-Típico – revirou os olhos e foi para as escadas.

Estreitei os olhos e me ajoelhei, observando Heero subir lentamente a escadaria enquanto retirava a gravata.

-Hoje o dia foi muito extenso, Yui!É normal que eu esteja cansado e eu não sou o único que... – franzi o cenho ao ver que ele parecia me ignorar – Hei!Você está me ouvindo?! – gritei irritado.

Minha única resposta foi a porta do quarto fechando-se com um estrondo e eu entendi como um grande "NÃO!".

-Idiota! – xinguei nervoso.

-Duo, por favor, pare de chatear o Heero e vá agora mesmo pro banho!

Tive vontade de socar o árabe, primeiro que eu não estava chateando o Yui, ele que estava me chateando, segundo que quem o Quatre pensava que era pra me dar ordens?!Minha mãe?!

-Ta bom, mamãe – disse sarcástico, eu podia muito bem começar uma discussão agora, mas estava muito cansado para isso.

-

Deixei a banheira enchendo e fechei a porta do banheiro, caminhei meio curvado enquanto retirava a gravata incômoda, bati na porta fechada e esperei por resposta, carrancudo.

-Entra!

Abri a porta e observei Heero atirado em sua cama no canto, ele já estava com seu pijama azul, os braços atrás da cabeça e os olhos fechados.

-Não vai tomar banho? – perguntei indo até o guarda-roupa.

-To cansado, amanhã de manhã eu tomo.

-E depois ainda fala de mim – o fuzilei enquanto pegava meu pijama preto.

Ele deu de ombros e se virou de lado, para a parede.

-Apague a luz. – mandou antes que eu saísse.

Apaguei a luz e deixei a porta aberta, voltando para o banheiro.

-

-Yui idiota. – dei um soco na água fazendo-a espirrar em meu rosto.

O banheiro parecia uma sauna, a fumaça quente me fazia ter certa dificuldade em enxergar, podia sentir meu rosto quente e vermelho devido ao calor. Meus cabelos presos firmemente em um coque, meus joelhos junto ao peito enquanto reclama.

-Ele se acha, mas acontece que não é superior a nenhum de nós!Ele é apenas um babaca antipático!Nunca vi cara mais nojento e nem mais.... – o rosto de Yui me veio em mente – Perfeito – murmurei inconscientemente.

Arregalei os olhos e dei um soco – pouco mais forte do que eu queria – em minha cabeça ao notar o que havia dito.

-Duo!Seu idiota, o que está dizendo?!O Yui é só um canalha e você um.... Bobo apaixonado. Você não tem a mínima chance contra a Rainha do Mundo. Ela é rica, bonita, inteligente enquanto que você... Não passa de um rato de rua, feio e burro. Nunca, nunca vai ter chance com o Soldado Perfeito. – disse a mim mesmo, as palavras saiam simplesmente, a **verdade** saia simplesmente por meus lábios enquanto minha visão ficava embaçada, mas não devido a fumaça quente e sim as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer por minhas bochechas vermelhas e juntar-se a água da banheira.

-Bobo, bobo, bobo, bo... – a palavra foi cortada por um forte soluço.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei me lamuriando, só sei que quando sai da banheira meus olhos já não estavam mais vermelhos e meus dedos estavam completamente enrugados, eu odiava quando isso acontecia.

-

Depois de me secar, coloquei meu pijama e abri a porta, deixando a fumaça sair para o corredor.

Encontrei Quatre encostado à parede ao lado da porta.

-Finalmente – ele reclamou.

Sorri amarelo.

-Foi mal. – murmurei afastando-me e me aproximando do quarto que dividia com Yui.

Fiquei parado na porta, observando com amargura o escuro, meus olhos focados no local onde deveria estar a cama de Heero.

-Não vai entrar? – sobressaltei-me com a voz e corei, com certeza com a luz do corredor ele deve ter visto que eu olhava em sua direção e devo dizer que por essa eu não esperava, jurava que há essa hora ele estaria dormindo.

Liguei a luz e no mesmo instante ele colocou um braço nos olhos, a luz deveria estar ferindo-os.

-Hum, desculpa. – pedi e caminhei sem jeito até o guarda-roupa, pegando o secador de cabelos e soltando meus cabelos castanhos e molhados da toalha, os senti grudarem em minhas costas, molhando a camisa preta.

Joguei a toalha na cadeira da escrivaninha ao canto e sentei em minha cama, ligando o secador na tomada e apertando o botão, o vento quente atingiu meu rosto fazendo minha franja voar para trás.

-Apaga a luz! – ouvi uma voz irritada e encarei Heero que me olhava zangado.

Franzi o cenho e gritei de volta, minha voz pouco mais alta que o alto barulho do secador.

-Estou secando os cabelos, daqui a pouco apago!

-Não!Agora! – mandou – Quero dormir! – e se voltou para a parede.

Apertei o secador e o levantei acima de minha cabeça pronto para tocá-lo em Yui, mas, consegui me conter e o desliguei, eu com certeza não queria acordar amanhã com um olho roxo e duas ou três costelas quebradas.

Joguei o secador no chão e pulei da cama irritado, apaguei a luz e voltei aos tropeços para minha cama enquanto falava – berrava – para Heero.

-Pronto!Satisfeito?!Desliguei a porra da luz!Pode ter seu sono de beleza agora, Yui!

Joguei-me na cama e me cobri com as grossas cobertas, vire-me para a parede e grunhi uma "Boa noite".

Não recebi resposta, ou ele estava dormindo – mas não acho que alguém pegue no sono tão rápido e ainda por cima com alguém berrando em seus ouvidos – ou estava me ignorando.

Eu não entendia qual era a do Yui!Ele andava muito mal – humorado ultimamente e muito impaciente, eu poderia dizer o mesmo que dizia a Wufei – e ainda digo, se bem que agora com a Sally vou ter que ficar de boca fechada – antigamente, falta de mulher, mas é claro que não era esse o problema dele, caso alguém não tenha notado ele estava junto a uma bela mulher.

Meu corpo tremeu ao lembrar de Relena e da cena que presenciei há poucas horas, os dois abraçados e......

Vire-me em sua direção e vi a silhueta perfeita de Heero com a ajuda da luz acessa do corredor.

-Ele não disse que a amava. – murmurei incrédulo e feliz.

Lembrando de Relena, lembrei da cena desagradável dos dois, mas também lembrei de uma cena que me deixou feliz, ele não disse que a amava!Ele não a ama!Talvez ainda aja....

Coloquei a mão na cabeça e suspirei, já estava cansado de achar que ainda havia esperanças para nós dois, e raciocinando direto, ele também não havia dito que não a amava, apenas se manteve em silêncio, vai ver estava confuso com seus sentimentos, mas tava na cara que ele gostava muito dela e mesmo que não quisesse mais saber da Rainha do Mundo, eu não tinha a menor chance.

Minha garganta ficou seca com os pensamentos e me revirei na cama, os olhos novamente marejados e enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por meu rosto, fui vencido pelo sono.

Continua....

Nota: Primeiramente queria agradecer a Guida-chan, Blanxe, Andromeda's Soul, Domidinis, Suzy e Scheila-chan pela review XD

Muito obrigada meninas \o/

Depois queria pedir desculpas pela demora em atualizar a fic, acontece que eu já tinha os capitulos 2 e 3 prontos no pc, mas ele estragou, eu pedi pro cara que concertou não apagar as historias mas no fim ele apagou T-T e tive que reescrever os capitulos.

Eu sei, o capitulo 2 ficou pequeno e tambem não ficou como eu queria, o que eu tinha feito antes tava melhor Mas prometo que o capitulo 3 será maior e que amanhã mesmo já vou estar com ele pronto - to quase terminando ele aqui ^-^.

Muito obrigada pela paciencia e por quem estiver acompanhando a fic.

Um abraço.


End file.
